


Summertime Sweetness

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Popsicle, Summer, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Summer has its perks, one of which is the delicious summertime treat of watching a lovely lady eat a popsicle





	Summertime Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Summer: popsicles
> 
> No Beta, just practice

There were many redeeming qualities to summer during childhood. The lack of school alone made summer a favorite season the Weasley house. Now it still held its title even with all the siblings out of school and settled into careers. Sure the heat was unbearable at times especially when the whole hoard of them gathered at the burrow for a family dinner but with the heat came more than a few perks.

Fleur for one, turns out the french were far less prudish then the girls than the girls Ron had grown up with in Hogwartz. She came every Saturday with Bill to visit the family and always dressed in ways that would make their mother shake her head and mumble under her breath. Ginny would look at her wardrobe choice and scoff before running off to her room to avoid her if possible, but neither Ron nor his brothers minded, not even Bill who must have noticed the attention his wife was receiving. Still Bill was probably used to it by now, after all his beautiful wife was half veela, and even heavy into her third trimester she was an absolute vision in the sheer lilac sundress she had worn this hot afternoon. 

Speaking of Bill Ron could see him returning from inside the house now and averted his gaze, realizing that he had once again been staring at the blonde as she lay sun bathing in her favorite lawn chair. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Bill approached his wifes side gently, kneeling down beside the chair and resting one hand on her rounded stomach as his other hand offered her something which she grabbed eagerly, jerking herself into a more upright position in her seat as she did so. 

“Thank you love.” was spoken so softly Ron could barely hear it over the crinkle of plastic as Fleur opened the small package she had been offered. A noise which had Rons ears perking like no other. He would recognize that sound anywhere. The harsh sound of one of those muggle treats being opened, a popsicle if he remembered the name correctly. It was a very rare treat in the house growing up, saved only for special occasions and oftentimes the package his father brought home didn't even have enough for everybody. 

His eyes snapped their full attention to Fluer again to confirm she did in fact have one of those coveted summer treats, a shiny orange one, already starting to drip in the harsh noontime sun, a drop of sugary fluid easing its way down the wooden handle and onto her perfectly manicured fingers. The envy Ron felt watching her receive the treat was immediately banished as he watched his sister in law flick out her long pink tongue to swipe the runaway juice from her hand, continuing in one long languid stroke to the very top of the popsicle before popping the top of the dessert into her mouth, a slight moan of contentment escaping from between her lips as she did so. 

Suddenly more than just Rons eyes were at attention and he had to shift himself in his own chair to avoid any discomfort with the way he was pressing against the front of his trousers. Another sweet quiet moan littered the garden as Fleur continued devouring her treat. Her soft pink lips gliding eagerly across the icy treat, tongue occasionally lapping out to catch stray drops of liquid as though her very life depending on it. 

Ron jerked in surprise at the feeling of being watched, only to meet the eyes of his eldest brother smirking in his general direction, eyes flicking down to gesture to his little brothers crotch, where Ron hadn't even noticed his hand had migrated supplying a soft pressure to his growing hardness. He could feel his face flush with heat being so blatantly caught, but by the slight turn of Bill's lips he knew it had been no accident he had offered his wife that sort of treat in the first place.


End file.
